Welcome Back
by Dumti
Summary: 2 people comes home from 14 years trip in Chunin Exam. They know Konoha, but Konoha doesn't know them except for one. Sarutobi Hiruzen. How does he know them and what is the connection between them and Minato?
1. ARASHI!

Author Note:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS. **

* This is only an rough version of trying if you guys like it. If you do, I'll continue the story but it will be a slow update. My other story 'Namikaze Uzumaki Naru' will take a while for another chapter. I'm sorry for anyone who wants another chapter. My life in school just got busier with all this wierd stuff coming up. i'll try to update a new chapter as soon as possible.*

**Jutsu**

"Dobe"-Talking

'Shannaro!'-Thinking

'**Stupid Blondes**'-demons talking in their Jinchuuriki's mind.

"Summons speaking"

'Summons thinking'

**When speaking in demonically**

**

* * *

**

_Near Konohagakure no Sato_

Two figures and a covered wagon were walking towards Konoha. They face were hidden away from their hoods so it was unable to identify who they were. The covered wagon was pulled by 2 large snow white tigers. They were all full grown and their eyes looked sharp as if it could pierce through anything. It was told that they went extinct in 120 years ago but it seems there were survivors. Inside the wagon was lots of herbs all around the elemental nations, nearly all kinds of herbs including the 50 kinds of rare herbs which could make any medics and doctors extremely jealous.

"It's been a long time wasn't it...?" The first figure asked as they could see the gate of the village. It was very tall and had a large Konohagakure symbol on it.

"Yes Shishou. 14 years already passed ever since we left. I hope things didn't change too much." The second figure sounding like a mid 20's female.

"Yes..., but are you okay of returning to the village?" The first figure asked worriedly.

"I have gone over it Shishou. It's okay now. I will grieve for them, but I will not it take me away once more. One was enough." The second answered to her teacher.

"But most people don't know about us, in fact they were told you abandoned the village which is semi-true. So I don't want you to show your face again in the village while the matter is cleared. Is that understood? No those strength or treating the ANBUs like kids even though they are one. I will handle the problems so don't worry about it and Yuki will like to help you." The first figure said and one white nodded as if it understood and she did. Yuki wanted to protect her master's apprentice.

"But I still worry to the fact that you had to send the letter coded and not even Jiraiya-baka managed to break it. Are you sure it was a good idea to send the letter like that?" The apprentice asked.

"Oh well, it's their loss. This would teach them a lesson of being tardy after the war." She shrugged it off her shoulder and her apprentice shook her head. Soon they were now close to the gate and close enough for the guards to be aware of their presence. At the corner of their eye they saw small movements in the shadow but ignored it and waited patiently for them to show up first, but someone wasn't as patient as her.

"Ah... It seems the village is already aware of us." The first figure said after listening of growls and barks from one tiger. Leaving on 15 meters away from the village's gate 10 ANBUs showed up, circling them completely, making it impossible for anyone to escape.

"Who are you and state your business here." Taichou of the ANBU said. He was wearing a Taka mask looking to intimidate the strange group. The tigers were growling like an angry wild animal, which scared some ANBUs but didn't dare to show their fear. As they weren't hearing an answer, they took her apprentice to their custody, which made her talk.

"My business and my name is not your concern _ANBU_. Release her or I will forcefully release her from you idiots. No one dares to touch my apprentice unless they want to meet the Shinigami. Now _release _her." She practically growled at the ANBU glaring to his mask as if she wanted to burn a hole in his head and her apprentice was rolling her eyes though no one saw it.

"Do not mess with us. Right now you are suspicious and we are in the middle of the Chunin Exam. We are given orders to capture any strange people." One of he ANBU said, not liking to be mocked.

"Do not mock me or underestimate me because I look weak. How deep did Konoha fall after the war? I am disgusted from how it was from 14 years. It seems I have a bone to pick with the leader of yours." She said and disappeared in a flash, appearing in front of the ANBU who was holding her student as a hostage. Giving him a flick on his mask, the ANBU flew to a tree releasing her apprentice and stood over side protectively. Now this wasn't a play at all. It wasn't supposed to go like this but it and the first figure was very pissed off.

"Take Yuki and Fubuki to my house. They will know the way and how to enter the house. I will handle this _personally _and need to beat the crap out of someone." She said flashing back to her tigers.

"Take her home. I will be back soon. If he isn't there, use the passage I showed you." She ordered her tigers and they nodded. Her apprentice rode Yuki, while the other tiger lead the covered wagon into the village and disappearing in an area of forest. She made sure no one would dare to follow them.

After making sure they were gone, she released the killing intent she was holding and glared at the ANBUs.

"You dare to take my student as a hostage. You must have a _death wish. _It would be my honor to send you to the Shinigami." She spit it out with a full of venom to the ANBUs and gathered Chakra to her hands making a Chakra Scalpel and dashed towards them.

"She's a medic. Do not attack her in close range. The rest of you, disable her as fast as you can, with minimal damage to the village." The Taka mask ANBU ordered and immediately the ANBUs went to their offensive stance attacking long range. Jounins were all alerted and arrived at the area to help the ANBU incase, the villages ran to their home while some brave villagers stayed to watch the fight. All Konoha 12, were watching the fight in a safe distance wanting to know how this person would handle all 10 ANBUs.

Everyone was aware the opponent was a very experienced medic and a woman listening to her endless ranting about how she will send them to the Shinigami slowly and painful as possible. Her speed was very impressive leaving only experienced Jounins and above to see her move in such speed. In 10 minutes, she disabled 3 ANBUs leaving 7 to go. She was in a perfect state, no wounds visible on her body because every time they make a cut, the woman would subconsciously concentrate Chakra in that area and heal it in matter of seconds. It would normally take a lot of Chakra to normal medics, but she wasn't normal. She had a very accurate Chakra control and a massive amount of Chakra, nearly boarding to the Kage level. Moving in such speed, her hood fell off revealing her face which stunned simply the village. She reminded them of their former leader Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, though her hair was richer and longer than Minato reaching her back but she had the same tanned skin, summer blue eyes and face. She looked she was in her early 20's judging by her face and her tone of her voice. Her rich blonde hair came to her back and was swishing around everywhere which didn't hinder the woman at all.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

Today was such a bad day for the Hokage. First they received a letter which seemed to be in codes 4 days ago and till now with his best Code breaker, they couldn't break the code at all. Then in the Chunin Exam Selection, there was a fight between Umino Iruka the academy teacher and Team 7 teacher, Hatake Kakashi. The fight ended before in went more serious. Now they received a call that a stranger is fight in the gate against 10 scouting ANBUs and managed to disable 3 of them. Hearing this, he instantly took with his Hokage hat on to the gate as fast as possible with his 2 personal ANBUs at his side.

* * *

Their fight went on for another 10 minutes, till the personal ANBUs of the Hokage and himself showed up to the scene. Seeing the Hokage hat, she stopped her fight and shouted at the Hokage.

"ARASHI! What is the meaning of this! You said I was legally allowed to leave the village and when I come back you sent ANBUs to attack me and took my apprentice as a hostage! What in the heaven's name is going on!" She shouted at the Hokage stomping the feet which made a 1 meter wide crack making the rest of the ANBUs report back to the Hokage instinctively standing near him protectively. Now the ANBUs who were just fighting her were she was easy on them while they were trying their best to fight her.

* * *

She would normally call him by his name, but when he managed to piss her off, she would call him 'Arashi'. Not waiting for an answer she appeared right in front of him avoiding all ANBUs near him and punched him to the ground. Acting on instinct, the Hokage avoided the attack and landed with his personal ANBUs at his side as well with other ANBUs. The damage was insane. She just punched the ground like a normal person would but then the ground cracked open leaving a 3 meters wide crate.

'Arashi? Who is he and what is she talking about?' All villagers and young Shinobis thought, while others recognized the name. Only one person in Konoha would call one person by that name when he managed to piss her off badly. They didn't how bad the situation this was, but knew it wasn't a pretty one. Only few shinobis recognized her face but couldn't place it where.

"Naomi? Is that you?" The Hokage asked as he saw the face clearly and she was very mad.

"Yes! Of course it is me? Did you forget your own mother? Was calling me 'Naomi-san' for just few years made you forget your own biological mother?" She shouted which made the crowd gasp. Ignoring the tension she attacked again, this time more force and speed. The Hokage was unable to dodge it but a shadow catching her and immobilizing her completely.

* * *

(**A/N**: How is it? Is it good enough for me to continue?)


	2. The Truth

Author Note:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS. **

**Jutsu**

"Dobe"-Talking

'Shannaro!'-Thinking

'**Stupid Blondes**'-demons talking in their Jinchuuriki's mind.

"Summons speaking"

'Summons thinking'

**When speaking in demonically**

**

* * *

**

**Before**

"Naomi? Is that you?" The Hokage asked as he saw the face clearly and she was very mad.

"Yes! Of course it is me? Did you forget your own mother? Was calling me 'Naomi-san' for just few years made you forget your own biological mother?" She shouted which made the crowd gasp. Ignoring the tension she attacked again, this time more force and speed. The Hokage was unable to dodge it but a shadow catching her and immobilizing her completely.

* * *

**Now**

"Gaki! Let go of me right now!" She shouted at the Nara who was binding her with his shadow. He was using his ne sign to concentrate which he normally didn't use. He didn't understand why that woman was calling him 'gaki' which is clear as sky that he way older than her.

"Naomi is that really you?" The Hokage asked once more and took off his hat which made Naomi eye's widen in shock.

"Sarutobi? What are you doing here? Where is Arashi? I'm going to kill that gaki and stop this prank at once!" She shouted, not liking the prank she was being played.

"Prank? What do you mean?" He asked not understanding her situation.

"Where is Arashi? First Jiraiya came to me 3 weeks ago saying he died. He did a lot of pranks and I knew this was a prank but I came home to beat my son your ANBUs started attacking me as if I am a stranger! Whenever I come back, he would never do this, even though it is a prank! This has gone way too far!" She shouted and others didn't know how to react.

"This is no prank Naomi... He_... _died 12 years ago." The Hokage said looking away from her remembering the fated night.

"What... No... It can't be true! It is a lie and very sick one! ARASHI come out here right now before I hunt you down personally!" She shouted, but no one came out. The crowd was all whispering wanting to know who this 'Arashi' was and more importantly, how did Sandaime Hokage know her? Deigning the fact her son died, she kept on shouting his name, moving forcefully and causing Shikaku to lose control of his shadow and unbinding her completely.

"Namikaze Naomi! Calm down! He's gone!" Sarutobi shouted over her shouting to get her attention.

"Minato died to save the village 12 years ago, 2 years after you left. I had Jiraiya to track you but he couldn't find you till 3 weeks ago. It was too sudden and after he died so I took the mantle again." Hiruzen bluntly explained, seeing the information was classified from villagers and Genins. They were all shocked hearing her full name. Namikaze Naomi, mother of Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato.

"No... It can't be true... He died so young... This wasn't supposed to happen... He was supposed to die after me and... he promised me he wouldn't die until I come back and finish the technique that he'd been working on. He said he needed my help so..." She mumbled tearing pouring out from her eyes. She slumped to the ground, leaving her completely defenseless. The shock never left her face and the shinobis or the villagers didn't know how to react at this till a hooded figure landed next to her.

"Shishou!" She shouted and took off her hood revealing her identity. Everyone in the village except Sarutobi looked at her as if she grew another head. It was Senju Tsunade who left the village because she accused the village of killing her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan. Just a second later, 2 white tigers ran through the crowd to their master.

'Shishou? What the hell is going on?' and 'Holy shit! It's the White Tiger! I thought they were extinct 120 years ago! They all thought.

"Shishou, are you okay?" Tsunade asked, applying her medic Jutsu to check if any of her organs were internally damaged. The ANBUs who caught her as a hostage paled behind their mask seeing they held Senju Tsunade as a hostage and she was going very easy on them. Naomi's tiger sat next to her trying to calm her down. Naomi didn't reply to her and just stared at the ground underneath her. Not being able to get a reply, Tsunade got even more worried.

"Shishou?" She asked. Naomi never stayed quiet for the last 14 years and this was just too much for Tsunade. She feared of losing her teacher just after she got over of losing her brother and her lover. She didn't want to lose anyone precious to her anymore.

"I-I'm fine... It's just... too much to take in." She replied covering her face with her left hand. The villagers might not know unlike the shinobis, who knew their Hokage for a long time, she acted the same like Minato who would do the same when crying and didn't want anyone to see his face like that. He defiantly got that from his mother.

"He wasn't supposed to die that young... I never should've left him alone in the village. I had plans to teach him all my techniques to him when I came back and help him improve his Rasengan. But now... it's all gone. I'm all alone again." She mumbled crying her heart out. The shinobis heard what she said and was sad for her. Only few people knew she was the mother of Namikaze Minato as in that time it was war and they couldn't have anyone target her. Till the war was over, Minato wasn't allowed to call her' mother' for a long time and after the war was over; she had to leave the village with Tsunade to treat her from her fear of blood and also of losing her lover and her little brother from the war. Because of that, before Minato could call her 'mother' first time in years, she left the village leaving Minato behind as he was now Yondaime Hokage. The last time he called her 'mother' was when he was 16. After that he always addressed her as 'Naomi-san' which pained her every time she heard it. Now they understood what she meant earlier to the Hokage.

Everyone was silent. Not even a bird or crickets were singing in the nature. They villagers and shinobis didn't know what to do even the Sandaime Hokage who was named as 'The Professor'. The silence was broken when Naomi spoke with her broken voice from crying.

"Sarutobi-san, I'm sorry for the mess I made. I'll be in my house. I want to be alone." Naomi said bluntly and with a help from Tsunade she stood up and left with her tigers. Others looked at her leaving the area tears dropping every second to the ground. She didn't bother to hide it and just went home. Seeing her gone, the Hokage ordered everyone to return to their jobs and ordering all Shinobis from Genin to Jounin to the roof of the Hokage Tower.

_

* * *

Roof of the Hokage Tower_

All shinobis from Genin to Jounin were present on the roof the tower. The Hokage was standing in front of them, waiting every one of them to arrive.

"I'm sure, you are all aware who is Naomi is now. She is Namikaze Minato's mother who left the village 14 years ago with Tsunade my former student to teach her everything she knew as her successor as the next Head Medic. They weren't suppose to come back for another year, but they it seems they have come back early because of the message from Jiraiya. This information was classified as S-rank Secret due to in the Third Great Shinobi War as we are all aware of Minato's status as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. Her status in that time was the Head Medic in that time in the war and the best we had. We couldn't afford to lose her if the enemy heard she was the mother of their enemy so we lied that Minato was an orphan which she agreed to lie." The Hokage said and waited for a while so the information could soak in and waited for questions.

"Even though then, we should've known her before she joined the hospital and became the Head Medic but we didn't and there also wasn't a name 'Namikaze Naomi' in any Shinobi History List or Civilian List the last time I have checked which brought all the names nearly to the Founding of Konoha. For Yondaime-sama, we were told he was an orphan so his last name was randomly picked or made." One Nara spoke, brining all evidence he could find in a short matter of time.

"Naomi is not from Konoha and in fact I don't know where she is from but I can assure you that she is a loyal shinobi and citizen of Konoha. Tsunade studied ever since she came to our village when was 18 so 36 years ago and left the village for the sake of Tsunade to treat her as we all know she lost her little brother and her lover. Naomi knew she would leave the village so she took the opportunity to teach her the herbs outside Konoha and other herbs through out the nations for the last 14 years." The Hokage replied and the older shinobis looked shocked now knowing she wasn't a Konoha citizen from the beginning.

"What do you mean you don't know her birth home? All refugees are all asked in case of spies. Wouldn't be normal to reject her being as the citizen of Konohagakure?" An Aburame asked, all aware of laws and politics of Konoha and other nations.

"She was a very special case. Some of you might remember of Hatake Sakumo's case when he was a Jounin; he and his whole team went missing for the last few weeks. Do you know remember that time?" The Hokage asked which surprised Kakashi who was hearing this for the first time. He wasn't aware of this story at all.

"It came to the conclusion that, on their B-rank mission they were attacked by some foreign ninjas after sending this document to a nearby village in Waterfall. This was originally an A-rank Secret, but now it has no purpose of hiding it now." The Hokage said taking his pipe from his pocket and lighting it.

"How does this matter to Naomi-sama?" A random ninja asked, not clearly understanding the connection between them.

"I'm coming to that. As you know, while Sakumo's team coming back they were attacked by some ninjas and the team couldn't unidentified them where they were from. They managed to run away from the team, faking their tracks and sending them the wrong way, but barely survived. All of them were in a very critical situation and was unable to return to the village till they were all healed, but being attacked in the middle of a wild forest, all wild animals scavenged from the smell of their blood."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"S-Sakumo-san, there are wild animals coming towards us." Kagai Hiroshi said using his enchanced hearing and smell. The team was all tired and needed a place to rest and treated fast.

"How many?" Sakumo asked bandaging his wounded leg with his spare first aid kit.

"... At lease 20. Most are wolves and others are small carnivore animals." The brown haired boy said using his hearing and making out the animals' footsteps.

"Shit. That is bad. we better get away before we become their meal." Sakumo said as he was the captain of the team but couldn't really move well. They were lucky that all of his teammates were alive even thought they were injured very badly.

"How about Shiiroi and Haru? We can't leave them behind taichou." Hiroshi reasoned, not liking the fact that they might have to abandon their teammates to survive which he would never do in his whole ninja career.

"Don't worry Hiroshi. I won't abandon them. This might be only a team, I swore my life to protect everyone in my team." Sakumo smiled though in pain. Taking another painkiller, he grabbed Shiiroi and Haru who were lying unconscious beside him.

"Hiroshi, can you walk or run for another 5 to 10 minutes? Near here, there is a road and we might can get help from anyone who passes through the road. That is the best chance we can get right now." Sakumo said and Hiroshi nodded. Standing up slowly in pain, trying not make his injuries worse, they left their resting place before the wild animals come and decided that they will become their next meal.

Walking for another 10 minutes, they saw a road right at the edge of the forest. Relief seeing they were now at the edge of the forest and near the road, they had hope to meet someone who could help the team. Limping through the forest, there was a road which wasn't too big or small just able to fit 2 covered wagons. On the other side, it was a simple land of grass, with trees but not like the forest behind them.

Luckily for them, there was a wagon resting on the hill with a blonde woman cooking food. They were relief to the fact that there were people who could help them, but stopped on their tracks when they saw couple of White tigers sleeping beside the blonde woman. The team didn't know what to do. Risk their lives and ask the person for help or wait for another wagon to pass and ask them for help before they die from blood loss. Thought they weren't that good at hiding at the moment for reeking the smell of iron from them. The tigers turned towards them and growled which they though it was a warning for them, but didn't know that they were call their master who was reading a book about herbs. Turning her head, she saw the tigers looking towards a bloody team who looked they were about to die from blood loss.

"Holy shit in the names of the heavens! Kojiro bring my medical kit to me from the wagon!" the blond woman cursed as she ran towards the bloody team. They were glad to hear she was going to help them as the word of 'medical kit' but didn't know who she was addressing to. A white tiger suddenly stood up and went to the carriage coming out with a first aid kit.

"Lie down right now and don't try to move." The woman ordered and Sakumo obeyed. Lying down on the grass with his students doing the same at his side, the blonde woman instantly applied Chakra to her hands and began healing the gray-haired man's wounds first which were the most critical and danger to his life. Treating his wound fast now bandaging him for other wounds to stop the blood flowing and to protect from further infection after that she went to the unconscious students who were bleeding a lot. They were very pale from losing a lot blood and needed help ASAP. From her aid kit, she took out a solution of medicine and poured it to the bleeding wound. Less then 5 seconds later, the bleeding stopped and they looked better than before. Getting it done, she quickly mended the injuries wrapping the area in herb-based bandage to the students and went to the last student who was still conscious. Naomi took notice of his labored breathing, his eyes indicating of massive stress and the inspecting the wound if there were any poison. Seeing none, s Applying him the Healing Jutsu, most of the major injuries were healed, but they all needed a proper treatment than the fast treatment she did on the team.

"Tobi, bring them inside." The woman said and the largest tiger obeyed. Calling another 3 tigers, they all carried the shinobis inside as soft they could be. The covered wagon was big enough to fit 5 people inside excluding all sorts of bags which smelled like herbs. The tigers laid them down on the futon while the blonde woman covered them with her futon. Sakumo tried to sit up to thank her, but even before he did she said,

"Don't you dare sit up shinobi-san. You nearly died there and if I didn't treat you in few minutes, you wouldn't be here same with those 2 teammates of yours. You must be insane to use painkillers like that and didn't die. You were very lucky that you survived. What I did was only a fast treatment, so you would a proper treatment after your body is strong enough. Till then don't move or it will get worse. Is that understood?" The blonde asked and he nodded lying back. He noticed that this person was pregnant about for 5 months.

"If the wound heals fast, you would be able to move in 3 days, but for your teammates, they might take some time." The blonde woman said as she sat down near Sakumo rubbing her stomach.

"I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Naomi and I'm an Herb Merchant. Who are you?" Naomi introduced herself smiling at him.

"I'm Sakumo." He said not giving his surname or else she might notice him as 'Konoha's White Fang' or any information about himself and his teammates.

"Don't be so tense. I know you are ninja from Konoha based on her hitai-ate. Don't worry too much of giving anything. I'm going to Konoha anyway to sell some herbs, so do you want to tag along?" She asked which made Sakumo think very hard.

'She seems to be not lying based as she treated us, but they say, 'Keep your friends close; keep your enemies closer' so I can't really trust her yet.' Sakumo thought.

"You must be tired, so why don't you rest? I'll wake you up later." Naomi said and went out to pack her stuff to ready to move along to her destination and Sakumo resigned himself to the darkness after she left.

* * *

_A week later in Konoha_

Sandaime Hokage was very worried because nearly 2 weeks ago he sent Team Sakumo to deliver this document to a nearby village of Waterfall. Konoha was reported that they have arrived to their destination safely though after that they lost their connection with the team, so he sent a back up team to retrieve them and till now there was no report if they were found.

"Hokage-sama from the back up team we have confirmed that Team Sakumo went missing about a week ago." A Chunin came in to the office with a report from back up team that was sent to retrieve Team Sakumo.

"What? They are missing? How the hell did that happen?" Sandaime Hokage asked sitting up from his chair.

"That last are we found was in a forest near the village they were sent and there was a lot of blood. We have confirmed the blood and it belonged to his team. There was a trail which leads us to a road near the forest but it ended there.

"Judging by the blood, it was there for about a week and there were trace of fighting from the damage of the trees nearby. The enemies that fought Team Sakumo, we have tried to trace them, but nothing came up." The Chunin reported from what it said the folder.

"Send the Inuzuka team to track their scent. Report back as soon as possible if you find anything." The Hokage ordered.

"Hai!" The Chunin went of the office to call the Inuzuka team like he ordered. Sighing deeply he went back to his paperwork but was interrupted when one of his student Senju Tsunade bashed into the room.

"Sensei, sensei! Did you hear?" Tsunade shouted in happiness which amused her teacher. He never seen her that happy unless it had something to do with herbs, medics or poison.

"Which one?" He asked amused to see his student this happy.

"There's a rumor that a Herb Merchant will come to our village! Not just a normal Herb merchant, but Namikaze Herb Merchant!" Tsunade shouted which made Sarutobi to stare at her.

Everyone knew who the Namikaze Herb Merchant was. She sells nearly all category of herbs including the rare herbs. She helps poor villages, giving them treatment and medicine for free who needed it critically. She is the youngest Merchant and yet the one of the best Merchant in the whole Elemental Nation.

"They say that she might arrive here today or tomorrow!" Tsunade said excitingly to her teacher. Sarutobi knew that the Namikaze Herb Merchant was Tsunade's idol. She was one of the reasons why Tsunade wanted to become a medic. Before she could talk more about the Herb Merchant, a Chunin came in to the room bowing to the Hokage and Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, there is a Merchant who wants to talk to you at the gate. She says that she wants to sell some herbs and wants to make a deal." The Chunin said and just before the Hokage could answer, Tsunade jumped out using the window just like Jiraiya and ran full speed to the gate to meet the person. The Hokage and the Chunin were dumbfounded seeing like this. They never saw her happy or hyper in their whole life. Snapping out, Sandaime Hokage dismissed the Chunin and left his office to the gate.

* * *

"Sakumo-san, we have arrived to Konoha. Wake up." Naomi said as she went in to the wagon to wake up the man. Acting on instinct, Sakumo took out a hidden kunai from his vest and looked around as if he was in danger. Seeing it was Naomi who came to wake him up, he put back his kunai.

"Don't do that Naomi-san. You could've died." Sakumo said and felt bad if he actually killed her by an accident.

"Come on. Wake up your teammates. We'll arrive to Konoha in 5 minutes." She said and went out to continue riding her tiger. After sensing she was out, Sakumo woke his other 3 teammates from their nap. all 4 of them healed perfectly, except for Haru and Shiiroi who had a scar on them from the wound. Shiiroi had a scar near her left eye and one on her right thigh and Haru had a large scar right across his abdomen and one on his right arm.

"We're nearly home now, so get ready." Sakumo said bluntly and went out the covered wagon to sit on the seat while watching Naomi to play with her tiger's fur. Few minutes later, he went back in to stay with his teammates. From the inside, they saw their home and were glad to be back. It was only few days ago they made to a full recovery, so they couldn't exert themselves too much yet, so they chose to stay with Naomi till she arrived to Konoha.

Riding on Tobi, Naomi went to the gate leaving her wagon with other tigers to the guards of the village.

"I am a Herb Merchant and I want to speak with the leader of this village." She said coming off from Tobi who stayed close to her. She didn't say anything about Team Sakumo as she only wanted to tell this to the leader of the village.

The guards didn't know how to react. First there is a girl riding a White tiger which they were told that they went extinct and now she's asking for their leader to make a deal for her herbs.

"State you name." Guard 1 said.

"Naomi." She said and the guard wrote her name down. Calling guard 2, he ordered them to go to the Hokage about this matter.

"Please wait for a while." Guard 1 said sitting down and she nodded. Calling the rest of the tigers to her, the tigers came to her with the wagon which had a strong smell of herbs. Taking one by one to waste time waiting for the leader which didn't take some time as a blonde woman about her age or slightly younger came down from the roof landing few feet of her. She was smiling to see her which confused Naomi.

"Are you the leader of the village?" She asked the blonde girl.

"I am. She is one of my students." A man in his early forties said landing next to the blonde girl. Meeting the leader of the village, Naomi bowed slightly to show respect.

"I heard that you are a Herb Merchant that want to sell some herbs." The Hokage said.

"Yes. I'm Namikaze Naomi to sell herbs to your village. I heard about the lack of herbs in your village so I came here to help your village." She said which surprised the Hokage. It was true that his village was lacking of herbs but didn't know how she knew about it and further more she was_ the_ Namikaze Herb Merchant.

"How did you know?"

"That's the basic of being a Merchant. You always have to be aware what's happening inside the villages and I also wanted to speak to you about your missing team." She said which surprised the Hokage more and the shinobis who heard it. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion about this woman of knowing his village.

"Don't go to the conclusion before you know anything. I found one of your team near the Waterfall village while I was resting. Sakumo-san and his team were in danger and if I didn't help them sooner, they would've been gone. 2 of the teammates lost a large amount of blood and nearly died. I treated them and just recovered few days ago. If I have sent them away after treating them, there was a large chance that their body couldn't handle the pressure and reach the limit and just die. I didn't want that happen while they were in my custody, so I took them with me taking my time for their full recovery." Naomi said to the Hokage who still didn't believe her story and herself.

"Then how about the trails? I sent my shinobis and they couldn't find any trails of yours."

"I grew up in the wild as long I could remember. It is a second nature for me to hide my tracks because there were people coming after me for years now." Naomi replied back to the Hokage.

"Then what would say about the White tigers? All nations were told that they went extinct nearly 100 years now." He said looking at a pack of White tigers.

"They saved my life. I knew nothing about them being extinct. Their mother died to save me which I will not go in details. This is the only way for me to repay back for saving me. They are now my family so don't you dare of taking them away. You touch them then you'll know why no one in other village managed to capture me to use me for them." She threatened Konoha.

"Is that a threat I hear?" The Hokage asked.

"That is a promise where I can bet my life for to the Shinigami." She growled at them which made the Hokage chuckle a little.

"I promise you that my shinobis won't touch your tigers." He promised her which made Naomi to relax a little. Then she called.

"Sakumo-san, come out now. If you are sleeping again, I'm going to send Shiro to you!" She said to the wagon. Only few seconds later, Sakumo and others came out from the wagon looking sleepy.

"One time was enough. Never send Shiro to me. I'd rather face Iwa by myself." Sakumo said which made Naomi to laugh. Sakumo then saw that the Hokage, shinobis from Genin to Jounin and few ANBUs including the villagers were looking at them.

"H-Hokage-sama I didn't recognize you were there." Sakumo said sheepishly, while his teammates were sweating bullets seeing the Hokage. They all knew they were in deep trouble.

"Don't worry too much Sakumo. Naomi-san here explained everything but I would like a report what happened that time. Welcome back." The Hokage said and the crowd cheered happy for Team Sakumo back.

"The report is here." Sakumo said taking out a scroll which the Hokage accepted.

"Well then, Namikaze-san, why don't we go to my office to discus this matter?" The Hokage said and Naomi agreed but laughed when she saw the face from Team Sakumo.

"You're... the Namikaze Herb Merchant?" Haru asked and she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shiiroi asked to the young woman.

"Then where's the fun coming to Konoha and reveal my status to shock you guys?" she asked cheekily grinning like a Cheshire Cat which made the crowd laugh and Team Sakumo blushing like a tomato embarrassed.

"Neh Naomi-san, can you teach me about herbs and Healing Jutsus?" Tsunade suddenly asked to Naomi.

"You want to learn about herbs from me?" She asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Why? I may have the knowledge of herbs... but I have no knowledge of Healing Jutsus." Naomi who made Tsunade stare at her and the Team Sakumo shock. The Hokage and the shinobis didn't know how to react by her response.

"T-Then what was the technique you used on my team when you saved us?" Sakumo asked.

"I don't know. I found out about that when I was 13. I know nothing of Healing Jutsus. I found out that technique by accident." She said and everyone who heard it went silent.

"Accident? How?" The Hokage asked, now very interested to know how she figured the technique out.

"I got injured while picking up some herbs. I just covered it with my hand and something just felt I had to do something. So my hand glowed and when I removed my hand, the injury was gone." She said and the Hokage looked at her very stunned.

'Wow. Her body knows the Healing Jutsu like a second nature to her! That is very rare.' The Hokage thought.

"Naomi-san we are getting out of hand, so why don't we discus in my office? Tsunade you can hear the meeting if you want." The Hokage said and led Naomi to his office with Tsunade while her covered wagon was guarded by her tigers.

* * *

_The Hokage's Office_

"So, Naomi-san what do you want in exchange for giving these herbs?" The Hokage asked looking at Naomi who was rubbing her stomach.

"I want to stop being a Merchant. I need a place to live and I was hoping if you would allow me to stay here in the village." Naomi said which stunned the Hokage and Tsunade.

"Why? Why would you stop being a Merchant?" Tsunade asked. She was happy in the inside of having her idol live in the village with her but also wanted to why she wanted to stop being a Merchant and why did she choose Konoha than other villages.

"As you can see I'm pregnant. To be exact 5 months pregnant and I'll be in due in few months. It is already bad for me to move like this and when the baby is born, it will be too stressful for the baby and so I want to stop being a Merchant. I've been a Merchant ever since I was 13 so for 5 years. I had people after me for the herbs and my tigers. I already lost 15 tigers because of the people who wanted their furs and if they find out I have a baby, they'll do anything to kidnap my baby and try to get under my skin. I can't allow that to happen to my baby so I've been going through number of villages where I deemed feel it is safe for my tigers and my baby but couldn't find any. Every time I go pass through a village, they would look at me in greed of stealing my tigers and me so I was always moving and hide trails so they wouldn't find me till I found Sakumo-san and his teammates. They didn't trust me in the beginning which is understandable then later he opened up. He always talked about Konoha how they are a nice place to live and how the villagers are nice. So I wondered if Konoha will the right place for me to live in and when I came here, no one looked at my tigers for greed. Only looking at them in curiosity. That is why I want to live in Konoha." Naomi reasoned which made the Hokage look happy and Tsunade in excitement.

"In my wagon, there are over 120 types of herbs I have collected in large quantities including seeds if they are needed to grow, 40 types of rare herbs and 57 types of poisonous plants for poisoning. If you let me to stay in Konoha, I would be glad to work here for Konoha." Naomi said and Sandaime Hokage and Tsunade were stunned at the types of plants she had it with her.

"I would love to invite to our village, to do that you have to fill up this form to be legally a citizen of Konohagakure." The Hokage said as he took out a form from his drawer and gave it to Naomi who accepted it gratefully. Filling out the form she gave it back to the Hokage who was reading through in case of faulty till he spotted something.

"Where is your birth place?" He asked Naomi who was looking uncomfortable and not meeting his eyes.

"I... I don't know. I don't remember anything." She said it quietly looking down.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" The Hokage asked her.

"I don't remember anything. the oldest memory I can remember is living with the tigers when I was 7 years old. Before then, I don't remember. I originally became a merchant was to find out my birth parents, but I couldn't find anyone who looked like me or looking for me." Naomi said to the Hokage and Tsunade.

"Normally without this information, the normal procedures you would be rejected, but I can see in your eyes that you aren't lying about this, but I will have to bring Yamanaka-san just to make sure so please don't take personally." The Hokage said and Naomi accepted.

"It's okay. You are only doing your job to protect your village. It is understandable." The young Namikaze said.

"If that is all, can I go? Others will be worried about me." She asked the Hokage knowing that the tigers were right now having a fit.

"Can you wait a little longer? I'll bring Yamanaka-san to check your memory. It wouldn't take long" The Hokage said and Naomi nodded. Calling a Chunin, he ordered him to bring Yamanaka-san to him immediately. In few minutes the current Clan head of the Yamanaka Clan, Yamanaka Inocho came in to the room.

"Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?" The Clan head asked bowing slightly to the leader of the village.

"I want you to check Naomi-san's earliest memories and tell me about it. She says she doesn't remember her earliest childhood and I need you to check why." The Hokage said and the Clan nodded. He went over to Naomi-san who was sitting on chair resting comfortably.

"This may feel awkward for a while but it will be quick." Inocho said and placed his left hand on her head while his other hand touched his head. In matter of seconds, Inocho was inside Naomi's head searching though her memories backwards and like he said, he was done searching her head in less than 5 minutes.

"Hokage-sama, I have never seen such thing before." Inocho said which confused the Hokage.

"What do you mean?"

"When people lost part of their memories, those parts would be still fuzzy for me to see but for Naomi-san, there's nothing. There's a gap in her memories as if it was erased completely from her. Not even a permanent Memory would do such things. In her memories, it never showed a sign of recovering the missing memories. It has completely wiped off from her. This may sound harsh, but she will never remember her early childhood." the Clan head said to the Hokage who nodded and excused him from the room.

"It seems you were telling the truth. Well then, welcome to Konoha Naomi-san. I will look an apartment for you and if you want, I can send a recommendation letter to the hospital if you are willing to work there." The Hokage said which made Naomi happy and gladly accepted the offer.

**(End flashback)**

"That is the truth about Namikaze Naomi." The Hokage said and for another few minutes, no one spoke till an Aburame made a point of her skill.


	3. Naomi meets Naruto

Author Note:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS. **

**Jutsu**

"Dobe"-Talking

'Shannaro!'-Thinking

'**Stupid Blondes**'-demons talking in their Jinchuuriki's mind.

"Summons speaking"

'Summons thinking'

**When speaking in demonically**

**

* * *

**

**Before**

"That is the truth about Namikaze Naomi." The Hokage said and for another few minutes, no one spoke till an Aburame made a point of her skill.

* * *

**Now**

"How about her skills? When we saw it, she broke the ground as if it was nothing and the speed of hers. It was clearly using Chakra to move, but I never heard of gaining that much speed just using Chakra with no techniques at all and at the same time healing injuries while fighting." This time an Aburame said listening from the reports of their bugs.

"As you know all medics need good Chakra control to use the healing Jutsus. But for Naomi she found out the technique by herself and mastered it like no one else. You all saw her wounds were healing by itself even without applying the Healing Jutsus. Naomi can use the healing Jutsus throughout her body and can use it other than her hands. The wounds healed because she used the Jutsu in that area to heal. Even I don't understand the basic how it works like that till now. She learned this by herself and knows it like a second nature to her. She tried teaching it to others, but it wasn't successful, so we left it at that mark. To move that fast like Naomi, you need a precise and absolutely accurate Chakra control. She releases a certain amount of Chakra from her feet to the ground every time she steps. If missed it would only leave a crate from the force of the Chakra but if it succeeds, you would gain speed like Naomi. In fact, she has better Chakra control than me despite of her large amount of Chakra. So she simply creates flash steps and because of her Chakra control and this barely takes any Chakra for Naomi which is her advantages with her large amount of Chakra." The Hokage said.

"Then how about her age? She only looked like she's 20." A random shinobi said remembering her looks.

"She may look young, but she is 54 and don't forget that she is Tsunade's teacher who was the one taught her those insane strength. She is wearing a Genjutsu to hide herself so she won't be picked as an easy target same with Tsunade."

"Is that all?" Hearing no more questions, he dismissed his shinobis and went back to his office to do his arch enemy, paperwork.

_Namikaze House_

"Nothing changed..." Naomi whispered as she went through the corridors opening and closing doors. Minato's baby room, her study, her bedroom, Minato's bedroom, libraries, large bathrooms and saw 2 new rooms.

'I don't remember these rooms...' Naomi thought as she opened the first one. It was a baby room though she was sure it wasn't Minato's. Walls were painted orange, a crib lots of dolls to play, 2 windows at the other side of the room. In the room there was a banner of 'Welcome home Namikaze Naruto!'. She didn't know who 'Naruto' was, but it was clear that her son got married and was expecting a child who never came. Over the years all tigers died from old age except for Yuki and Fubuki. Tsunade was like a little sister to her but she was truly happy when she's now a grandmother and had a grandson or granddaughter. She needed to find the child and bring he or her under her wings. She knew the reputation her son hold and if they find out who this 'Naruto' is related to Minato, hell will be release upon Konoha and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Tsunade, I'm visiting Sarutobi-san right now." She suddenly said as she went out from the room to the door forgetting the second room she was going to look in. Coming out from the house with Tsunade not knowing why her teacher was going out again and looking desperate.

"Shishou? Is there something wrong?" She asked, but Naomi didn't reply. Going of to the Hokage tower using Flash step leaving Tsunade and her tigers in the house. Still not knowing why, she instantly took off to the Hokage tower leaving Yuki and Fubuki alone in the house who weren't bothered to follow them knowing this wasn't a big problem for them.

"Shishou!" Tsunade shouted jumping from roof to roof calling her teacher who wasn't in her listening rage.

Naomi landed in front of the Hokage tower and ignored the receptionist in front of the Hokage tower and went up the stairs to the office.

"Excuse me! You can't meet Hokage-sama. He is in a meeting right now." The receptionist said trying to stop her which didn't work and barged into his office where he was having a meeting with the Clan heads.

"Sarutobi-san, where is the child?" Naomi asked glaring at the Hokage and ignoring the Clan heads. Some were angry being ignored and glared at her, but Naomi didn't care about those children at the moment. She needed to know where her grandchild was.

"Who?" Sandaime Hokage asked trying to act innocent which filed miserably in front of Naomi who just glared even fiercer if it was possible.

"You know who I am talking about. Where is the child?" She asked once more, but this time with more force in her voice. Sighing she didn't bite the bait, he looked at her to her eyes showing his hidden wisdom and also the old age of his.

"I can't tell you yet, but I will tell you late after the meeting which I will promise." The Hokage said to Naomi who was glaring at him to check if he was lying. Seeing none, she greeted the Clan heads.

"You better or else..." She said and left the office leaving the Clan heads and the Hokage to continue their meeting. Only few minutes she left the office, Tsunade ran upstairs to find her teacher who was standing outside the office looking at the Hokage Monument thinking about her deceased son Minato.

"Shishou, what was that about?" She asked her teacher.

"I wanted to make sure of something and I was correct." Naomi replied to Tsunade while fiddling with her own hair.

30 minutes passed quickly and the Clan meeting was over. Clan Heads were coming out from the room, some giving her greetings and a light talk. The InoShikaCho went to Naomi to greet her personally.

"Naomi-sama, Tsunade-sama it's good to see you again in the village." Shikaku said greeting the 2 blonde women.

"Is that you Shikaku? You look so much older now." Naomi said making Inoichi and Chouza laugh at her comment. Shikaku then mumbled something which suspiciously sounded like, 'Mendokusai.'

"Even you look older Inoichi, Chouza. I remember you lots when your were only Genins always fighting each other and now you are Jounins Clan heads of your Clan. I'm happy for you guys." She said, giving them a group hug.

"I have so many things to talk about to you guys from the last 14 years of trip. I'll talk to you later." Naomi said and went in to the office with Tsunade. The Hokage was sitting behind his desk looking outside the window.

"How did you found out about him...?" The Hokage asked Naomi.

"I saw a baby room and knew it wasn't Minato's. It had a banner of 'Welcome home Namikaze Naruto!'. So I figured it out that he or she is my granddaughter or grandson. I came here to ask where the child is." Naomi told Sandaime Hokage who was sighing.

"Naruto's heritage is a S-rank secret Naomi. I hid his heritage so he would be safe inside and outside Konoha. You know Minato's reputation in Kumo and Iwa. I can't another war, so I game him his mother's name, Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto. He's 12 years old, born in October 10, on the day of Kyuubi's attack." The Hokage said. Naomi and Tsunade looked at him surprised.

_Kyuubi_? You mean Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest Biju?" Tsunade asked and he nodded.

"But you can't kill a Biju. They are made out of Chakra itself. They are immortal. You can't kill them unless..." Naomi looked at him with her eyes widened.

"He did not..." she barely whispered. The Hokage nodded to her sadly.

"He did. He made his own son a Jinchuuriki to protect the village in the cost of his life. His last wish was Naruto be seen as a hero of the village but..."

"instead they looked at him as if he was the fox himself." Naomi finished the sentence. Sarutobi looked at the village outside his office shamefully.

"Does Naruto know anything about his heritage?"

"No. He thinks he's an orphan but he knows that he has Kyuubi in him. He doesn't blame Minato of sealing Kyuubi in him. In fact he idolizes him more." The Hokage said taking out his pipe to smoke.

"When will he be told of his heritage?" She asked the Hokage.

"Minato wrote his last letter to me saying his heritage will be told to him when he's a Chunin or when he reaches the age of 16." The Hokage explained to the older Namikaze who kept on nodding though in the inside she was mad because his grandson was kept away from his heritage and treated lower than trash in the village.

"Fine but if it is necessary, I will tell him myself." Naomi said firmly and Sarutobi agreed.

"Good is there anything I need to be informed of any coming events?"

"Tomorrow is the Chunin Exam and Naruto is doing the Exam. The first proctor is Morino Ibiki and the second will be Mitarashi Anko." The Hokage informed to Naomi who just nodded back.

"Okay, thanks." Naomi said and left the office with Tsunade back to the house.

_The Next day._

All Genins through out the nations were now gathered in front of the room, 301. Suna, Ame, Oto, Iwa, Kumo and last Konoha Genins were standing just outside the door unable to go into the room.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chunin Exam with that?" A boy shouted at the green spandex wearing boy. He was beaten up quite badly.

"Please... Let us through..." A girl with bun pleaded the 2 boys were standing right in front of the door. Giving no reply, the spiky haired boy just punched her in the face sending her to the ground, next to her teammate.

"Horrible" One Konoha Genin said who received a glare from the other boy.

"What did you say?" The spiky haired boy asked glaring at the boy.

"Listen... This is our kindness. In the Chunin Exam, we saw people quitting their career as shinobis and die in the middle of the Exam. We've seen it all. We failed 3 times and often Chunin often become captains of Military Teams. The failure of the mission, a death of a comrade... That is all the captain's responsibility." The boy said. "Yet, kids like you think you can pass?" He snorted at the girl.

"We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" The other boy said smirking at the group of rookies.

"I agree but... You will let me pass through... and also remove this poorly made Genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor." Sasuke said, making him known to others. The Genins were whispering to each other.

"What's that guy talking about?" One asked to his teammate.

"I don't know." He replied.

Ah... So you've noticed." The boy next to the spiky haired boy said smirking slightly and Sasuke jut smirked back at him.

"Sakura, you must've noticed first, right?" Sasuke asked his teammate who just blinked back at him.

"Huh?" She didn't know what he was talking about.

"Your analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how is the most improved in our team. "Sasuke said which made Sakura happy of being praised by her crush.

"Of course I noticed it a while ago because this is the second floor." Sakura said smirking at the ones who fell for the Genjutsu.

"Yep!" Naruto chirped in. The Genjutsu then dispersed showing the room 301 to 201.

"Hm... Not bad, but all you did was... see through it!" The boy shouted sending a kick to Sasuke who just responded with his own kick but before they met their end, it was stopped a boy who was the green spandex boy.

'He's fast. He was able to see both kicks and slide himself between. This is...; Sakura thought looking at the weird fashion boy. 'He's completely different person that was getting knocked around earlier...'

The boy released the legs he cuaght, letting the owners have their control back.

'Catching my kick with his hand... What's this Chakra in his arms...?' Sasuke wondered.

"Haa..." The boy sighed in relief.

"Hey... What happen to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." The paled eye boy said to his teammate who was looking at Sakura.

"Well..." He said still looking at Sakura and his other teammates understood what was going on. The bun haired girl just shook her head while the pale eye boy sweat dropped at it.

Walking towards Sakura to introduce himself, but sadly before able to speak, the 2 boys who stood in front of the door flung back to the wall, making other students stare at them. The wall they crashed into now had cracks and faints marks of a person.

"What have I told you about bullying Kotetsu, Izumo? Especially hitting girls?" A blonde woman asked looking over to the 2 Genins, with her hands in form a flick.

"N-Naomi-sama. W-We can explain." Kotetsu said in fear rubbing his forehead from the flick while Izumo said nothing but rubbing his forehead.

"I thought I taught you well." She said shaking her head in disappointment. Rolling up her sleeves she went towards them who were now tense and shaking in fear which amused other Genins.

'Why are they scared of that that person? She barely looks like she can hold a kunai.' They all thought except for the Konoha Genins. They were already informed about her and actually saw her fight against 10 ANBUs alone. They stayed quiet as they knew how dangerous was her temper when she snapped seeing how angry she was about using her apprentice to threaten her.

"Hah! You were just saying crap at us and now you are acting nothing but a baby!" A ninja from Iwa shouted at them and the room went cold. All Konoha Genins who were near that boy scooched away for their own safety. Naomi turned around to see you said that and seeing one Genin all alone, she knew it was him and walked towards him.

"What did you say?" She asked glaring at the boy. He didn't notice that she was holding her temper towards that boy but others did.

"I said they are noth-" Naomi moved her hand in front of his forehead very fast and flicker her middle finger at the boy's forehead sending him right back to the wall as if he was hit with an immense force.

"Count yourself lucky you insolent child. If you were a Konoha ninja, I would've sent you to the hospital already. If I see you insulting any Konoha shinobis or civilians in any kind of way, I will not show you any mercy and send you straight to hell." She said to the boy in an icy cold tone, causing all Genins flinch in the room. The Iwa Genin nodded in fear and she went back to Izumo and Kotetsu. Seeing her walking towards them, they prayed silently to Kami.

She sat beside them and gathered Chakra to her hands which now glowed green and started healing them.

"I must be old now. I didn't mean to send you two that far. I was only going to tease you, but then it seems I didn't calcuate my Chakra correctly and sent you two far." She said apologizing which didn't make any sense to the foreign shinobis. 'Old? She looks like in her 20's.'

"I already know all about this, so don't worry too much about it." She said healing their wounds a rapid speed which surprised the Genins endlessly. First she fought with 10 ANBUs though it was only only known by to Konoha Genins, sending the Iwa Genin by a flick and healing those 2 Genins in a rapid speed, faster than any medics.

"T-Thank you Naomi-sama." Izumo said feeling much better.

"It's my fault for hurting you that much from the beginning. If Tsu-chan finds about this, she'll have my head." She joked laughing lightly. No one knew who 'Tsu-chan' was and knew they weren't going to know her for a while.

"Anyway the reason I'm here is..." She stopped dramatically gathering nearly everyone's attention.

"-to meet Uzumaki Naruto. Is he here?" She asked the group who just froze in their place. 'The dead last?' 'She wants to meet the Demon boy?' The Konoha Genins thought except for few others. Naruto raised his hand up to show who he was and where he was.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo. What do you want Obaa-san?" He asked Naomi bluntly calling her a grandmother hearing she was the mother of his idol which would make her a grandmother in his point of view though it made everyone near him face fault. Even Naruto was showing he was not scared at all but he was truly afraid in the inside. He was afraid she'll blame him for the death of her son on that night.

'He must have a death wish!' They all thought after witnessing the strength and power Naomi possessed. Instead of bashing Naruto to a wall like other 3 Genins, she chuckled back and ruffled his hair out like how she used to do to his son of no where which didn't make any sense to others who saw it.

"You are so much like Minato. The determination and the Will of Fire in your eyes... even disrespecting others no matter who they were when he was young. You remind me so much of my son and you even look like a carbon copy of him when he was 12." Naomi said smiling back at the boy who also grinned back at the compliment. She wasn't mad at him at all and in fact she praised him! All Genins didn't know how to react. This reaction was not the one they expected from any angle. Everyone in the area just stared at them which started to annoy Naomi but she kept her cool as stress isn't good for her, especially for old people.

"Good luck in the Exam Naruto. I hope I'll see you soon later in the Exam." Naomi said and poofed out of existence leaving a lot of jealous Genins and a ultra happy Naruto who was touching his hair.


End file.
